That Fateful Night
by Megamind's apprentice
Summary: What would have happened if Roxanne had discovered the lair later on the movie? Would she find out who Bernard really was on her own?Does Megamind still become good even if Hal was never created?


**This is my first fic,wish me luck! ;)**

* * *

><p>Roxanne stared in her full-length mirror and adjusted the collar on her favorite dark purple dress. Bernard was the love of her life,they had been together for almost a month,and Roxanne was absolutley falling for him.<p>

"He's perfect!"Roxanne smiled and fixed her dress again._I gotta look perfect!_

Roxanne opened her baconly doors and walked out,enjoying the fresh air on her face. She closed her eyes,her excited smile turned peaceful. The gentle wind blew her hair slightly to the side,and Roxanne loved it. She sighed and opened her eyes,and what she found was shocking. On the other side of town was an abandoned building,with a fake obvservitory on the roof.

Roxanne was happy and mad at the same time. Happy because she found his hide out,and mad because it was so easy to spot!Roxanne slapped herself mentally. She looked at her watch,she wasn't meeting Bernard for another half hour. That would be enough time to get there,take some pictures,and be at the restraunt in time!She grinned and grabbed her coat,camera and her bag and she was out of the door in seconds.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roxanne closed her car door quietly and looked at the vandalized building in front of her._How do I get in?_She thought,then she saw on the ground,in front of the wall,was a big mat that read "_Secret Entrance."_Roxanne rolled her eyes at the the mat.

She hesitantly touched the wall and was surprised when her hand went through.

_Uh,I was expecting some special brick you pulled out or something_.Roxanne shivered and pulled her jacket around her._Here we go._

The lair was dark and damp. She started to walk when she realized her heels made a _click _noise. She quickly pulled them off and threw them in her bag. She came up to a big,red curtain,behind it many pictures were hanging from strings,just like in her apartment. Roxanne pulled out her camera and took a few pictures. She froze when she heard two people talking,she soon realized it was Megamind and Minion.

The curious reporter couldn't resist,she peeked carefully around the corner to see,surprisingly,her on the news.

Megamind was standing up straight and tall,his arm out in the air. Minion was using a tape measure.

Roxanne noticed the dreamy look on Megamind's face as he watched her on the news.

"Well,you seem to be in a very good mood tonight sir."Minon smiled.

"Uh?"Megamind looked as if he was pulled from some other train of thought."Oh, long is this going to take Minion?"Megamind's peaceful face turned impatient.

"Just a few alterations, I will be done with your most terrifying cape yet.I'm calling it the Black Mombaaaaaaaaa!"Minon grinned.

A few brainbots came over to megamind and took off the cape he was wearing."The black Momba,perfect!"Megamind looked at his watch."Oh,gosh,I am running late.I have to go."Megamind hopped down from the box he was on.

Minon's face turned confused."What?Where-Where are you going sir?We have our day-view battle with Titan tomorrow. We haven't even tested your big battle suit yet!"

Megamind frowned,obviously not happy by Minion's questioning."You attend to the details Minion,I have to...run a quick errand." Megamind faked a smile,hoping he would buy it.

Minion's face turned suspicious,fast."You don't run errands."

Megamind's face turned guilty,like he was trying to hide something.

"What's going on here?"Minion asked,moving closer to his boss.

Megamind turned around to face him,the dreamy look returning to his face."What?"

"Wa-wait a minute!"Minion sniffed the air."Are you wearing _Shonpogotie's Pohaum?"_Minion's eyes narrowed.

"It's just my natural musk."Megamind implied,twirling his hands in the air."No where are the car keys?"He looked around until he saw them sitting on a table."Ah!"

Megamind reached out for them,but Minion beat him to it with his extending arm."This is about Roxanne,isn't it?"Minion's voice was bitter."You're going on a date with her!"

Roxanne's eyes widened. Why would Minion even think that! What happened next,almost made Roxanne fall over.

"No my main man!"Megamind faked another smile and grabbed Minon's bowl."Get out of town!"He turned around so he was facing the curtain.

"Oh this is bad."Minon frowned."You've fallen in love with her!"He yelled.

Roxanne watched Megamind's face. Roxanne could see it now,same emerald eyes,same voice. It was never Bernard,no,it was Megamind.

Megamind thought over what Minon had said and then he turned around,a frustrated look upon his face."You are forgetting your place,Minion!"he shouted."Now give me the keys!"Megamind lunged for them.

But Minion was faster than quickly extend his arm out as far as it would go."Ugh!"Megamind grunted.

"What happens when Roxanne finds out who you really are?"Minon asked,knowing he would win this battle.

"She will never find out!"Megamind said as if it was obvious."That's the point in lying!"He twirled his finger once more then hit the button on Minion's suit wich brought his arm back to normal length. He quickly snatched up the keys."Honestly,if I didn't know any better,I would say this is your first day of being evil."Megamind headed towards the invisible car.

"No!"Minon hit the button on a remote wich turned the invisible car in to invisible mode.

"Oh!"Megamind yelled as he crashed in to it,letting the keys go. They slid right across the hood of the car in to Minion's waiting hands.

"This has gone far enough!"Minion opened his tank and dropped the keys inside.

"Oh that was _really _grown up!"Megamind jumped over the hood of the car and grabbed Minion's arm. Minon dragged him on the ground around the car until Megamind's head hit the wheel,causing him to let go.

"Sir,sir,please."Minon begged."it's for your own good!"

"Oh what do you know?"Megamind asked as they were chasing each other around the car.

"I may not know I do know this,the bad guy never gets the girl!"They both stopped.

"Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy any more!"It was out before he could stop it. The whole world seemed to freeze.

Roxanne gasped._Did he just say..._

Minon screamed.

Megamind stared at him then straightened up."You heard me!"

Minon stared at him before whispering,"Who are you?"

"Now give me the keys!"And they were off again. Megamind charged and hit the car,his cape flew over his head.

"My soul purpose in life is to look after you!"Minion declared.

Megamind threw his cape back so he could see."Well,I don't need you to look after me!"

Minon blinked in surprise."Wh-what are you saying?you don't need me?"Minon's face turned sad.

"Let me make it clear."Megamind said,the pain flshed across his face."Code:I don't need you!"

Minon's face turned furious."You know what?You know what?"Minon spit out the keys on to the car. He walked over to the table and opened a rockstar lunch box put his fishfood inside and slammed it shut."Code:I'll just pack my things and go!"

"Code:Fine!"Megamind yelled,he puckered his lips as he tried not to cry.

"Code:Fine back!"Minon shot him a sad look before hopped on his spiked segway and headed out.

He kept going but he turned around in his bowl."Well good luck on your date!"

"I will!"Megamind proclaimed.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I know!"Megamind's face fell as the door slammed shut.

Megamind stood there for several minutes,only the sound of brainbots echoed through out the lair. Megamind's only friend was now gone.

Megamind fianlly turned around to look in the mirror. It was cracked in the place Minion's segway had hit it.

He stared at himself before he changed in to his disguised. He half smiled,at least he still had Roxanne...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so long. See how everything could change just by one little thing. By not discovering the lair earlier,Hal never got powers,wich means he never will turn evil.I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's bad,i'm a newbie!<strong>


End file.
